Advanced SexEducation
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Snape is forced to hold Advanced SexEd and tell the students about male pregnancy – when he himself is seven months pregnant. Mpreg, slash.
1. Severus: The Things You’re Forced To Do

**Title:** Advanced Sex-Education  
**Author: **Cosmic

**Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail dot com  
**Website: **cosmicuniverse . net  
**Livejounal:** bananacosmicgirl . livejournal . com

**Parts:** 3  
**Rating: **PG(-13)  
**Characters: **Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Pairings:** Severus/unknown, Draco/Harry

**Warnings: **Mpreg, slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta:** Anne

**Summary:** Snape is forced to hold Advanced Sex-Ed and tell the students about male pregnancy – when he himself is seven months pregnant.

**Author's notes:** This story is an entry in the Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 6  
(groups. google. com / group / HarryPotterMpreg/). Challenge information at the end of the first chapter. This is mpreg, so if you don't like that, don't read it. You won't enjoy it, obviously. Flames are used to roast marshmallows on.

- - -

**Advanced Sex-Education**

By Cosmic

- - -

**Advanced Sex-Education:  
Severus Snape: The Things You're Forced To Do**

- - -

Severus Snape did his best to manage the menacing stride that he usually had. His cloak billowed behind him as it always had but the effect of it was more than slightly diminished by his changed body. He glared unpleasantly at students, his lips curled at the thought of what he was about to be forced to do. He! In this state! Had to do this of all things?

"It's a rotating schedule, Severus," the Headmaster had said to him, his eyes twinkling merrily. It was obviously terribly funny to have Severus do this particular class in this particular condition. "Lemon drop?"

Snape's mood darkened even further at the memory.

"Silence!" he bellowed as soon as he walked – waddled, perhaps was he more correct term – into the classroom.

He barely glanced at the students, who for once were watching him with anticipation rather than boredom or stupidity. Granger was flipping through a book – big surprise there – while Draco and Potter were glancing at each other, somehow thinking that no one knew about their relationship. Ridiculous, thought Snape. Everyone knew – even Snape, who tried his best to avoid all gossiping.

"I've been forced to do this class," Snape said through gritted teeth to the class, "so now you are going to sit down and be silent and I will get this over with."

Snape sat down behind his desk, already weary. He was annoyed with how easily he tired these days; he was used to being up both day and night. Now he was able to sleep ten hours a night without trouble. On top of that, there were food cravings, the odd tingling feeling in his body, the mood swings — and now he was to teach this lesson.

'_Advanced Sex-Ed'_

The chalk he'd spelled to write notes on the board behind him clinked against the board as it jotted down the words.

"You've already had your sex-ed introduction back in third year," Snape said. With a glare at the class before him, he continued, "and I don't doubt that most of you have personal experience by now, despite any rules the Headmaster may have for this school."

Had he been any other teacher, the class would probably have giggled at this. With Snape, however, they didn't dare. A few of the students blushed instead and studied their desks. Snape wondered briefly if those were the ones who had had sex, or those who hadn't.

He decided he most definitely didn't care.

"As such," he continued instead, "this class is not going to deal with the act itself. Instead we will focus on what sex and most particularly intercourse can lead to."

"Like pregnancy?" he heard someone snigger. Snape's head snapped up and he glared at the students but he couldn't tell who had spoken.

Still glaring, he said, "I'm going to speak about such things as Muggle diseases that have spread into the Wizarding world as well after wizards and witches have been careless, as well as of — pregnancy."

He sighed out the last word. The baby kicked his ribs at just that moment and he rested one hand on his swollen belly.

He spoke calmly of the diseases that Muggles had infected them with – Gonorrhoea, Chlamydia, Herpes, Hepatitis B and Syphilis. He spoke the longest about the first two, because just as with Muggles, those were the ones that were the most common amongst Wizarding youngsters.

"There are potions to take care of these diseases," Snape explained, "but if left untreated, they can cause infertility and life-lasting pain. Syphilis and Chlamydia can both be transferred to an unborn child if the carrier is infected, and cause problems for the child."

The students were listening well. None of them dared to ask any questions, for which Snape was happy. He hoped that they would continue that way when he came to the next and last subject of today's lecture.

"Finally," he said and he tried to keep his hesitance and disgust out of his voice, "I am forced to talk about pregnancy."

He glared at the students one by one to make sure that they understood that they were not to ask questions, comment, or even breathe during this part. Longbottom shrank back at his glare.

"One of ten babies in England is born to a teenage mother," Snape said. "In the Wizarding world, the numbers are only slightly different – one in nine babies is born to a teenage mother or father. It is, as far as I can gather, more accepted to give birth to children early in life in the Wizarding world than it is in the Muggle world. As children in the Wizarding world leave school earlier than Muggles, we seem better prepared. Still, we do not encourage it – most especially not becoming a parent before the legal age of seventeen.

"Future prospects for a teenage parent decline – a teenager who decides to have a baby before he or she is out of school often doesn't complete their training, either at all or at least not until much later. This can result in poverty and studies have shown it increases the risk of the child itself becoming a teenage parent later on in life. There are also health problems, as the teenage body isn't quite ready to carry a child. Low birth weight for the baby is very common. Also, around fifteen percent of teenagers having babies have a second child within three years."

Snape read all of this from the sheet before him. He'd received a bunch of notes from the Headmaster; it was the lesson plan used each year. Snape had merely updated the statistics and read through the papers before class started. He'd been floored the first time he'd read the statistics and he was glad that he wasn't a teenager. Instead, he was older than most first-timers.

The students looked bored. Snape supposed they all wondered how this could possibly affect them – pregnancy wouldn't happen to them, it happened to other people. Snape held back a smirk and spoke once more.

"It was only two years ago that a student gave birth to a child on Hogwarts grounds. Perhaps that makes it slightly more real for you than the statistics." He glanced around the class and noticed that several of them were surprised; he heard a gasp or two. Obviously they hadn't known about that Summers boy who had left Hogwarts in his sixth year after giving birth to a son. Summers had never told anyone who the father was.

"A girl or a boy?" drawled Malfoy.

Snape pretended not to see the hand Malfoy kept rubbing against Potter's thigh, hidden by the desk from everyone else but Snape.

"A boy," Snape answered.

"Really? Male pregnancy?" asked Malfoy. He smirked and his eyes were on Snape's midsection. "That's not very common, now is it?"

A vein by Snape's temple throbbed as he tried to still his wish to strangle Malfoy.

"It's more common than most believe," he bit out. "One in eight children in the Wizarding world is born to a male. The number of teen pregnancies among these is higher than for girls, as many boys aren't aware of the possibility. About half of all children born to males are the result of teen pregnancies."

He saw Malfoy's hand on Potter's leg and he was hit by the notion of a Malfoy-Potter child – it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"But why don't they abort the baby when they find out they're pregnant?" asked Pansy Parkinson. "I don't suppose they always _want_ the kid."

Snape glared at her; he didn't want questions. Still, he felt obliged to answer. "Male pregnancies involve a lot of magic. Males aren't born to carry children and as such, a magical womb has to be created, whether by potion or by spells." He saw Parkinson open her mouth to ask about this so he continued quickly, "They usually don't do these spells or drink these potions with the intention of becoming pregnant. Instead, they believe what they are doing are contraceptive potions.

"There is one contraceptive potion in particular that is very popular among girls," Snape said and almost enjoyed it. It was what had created his own mess, of course, but he was going to take pleasure in seeing the boys in the class squirm. After all, his own fate was already sealed. "The Contraceptus Potion works perfectly on girls who take it once a month. There are no records of any girls giving birth while taking the Contraceptus Potion." The female students looked visibly relieved.

"For boys on the other hand," Snape said and held back a smirk, "the Contraceptus Potion works quite differently. As the Potion was created to stop a baby from growing in the womb, the Potion needs a womb to work in. If there isn't one, the potion will create one. The boy will experience some pain as the womb is created and attached to the rectal intestines. Most believe this is a regular stomach ache and as it usually passes in half an hour or so, most don't seek medical help."

He noticed that Potter looked particularly pale, to the point where Snape thought he might be sick on the classroom floor.

It wasn't unlike his own reaction when he'd first read about the potion's function on males.

"Once created, the womb will be intact for a month," Snape continued. "If the Contraceptus Potion isn't taken again, the womb will dissolve, as long as it's not in use. If taken for three consecutive months, the magical womb will become much more stable and will not dissolve until a year later."

This time it was Dean Thomas who spoke. "But how could the womb be in use after the first month if the Contraceptus works for a month?"

Snape held back a sigh. He'd asked himself the same thing. "The working time is not the same for males. While the working time for females is a month – thirty days exactly – the time for males who take it is twenty six days. No one has been able to explain why it is shorter for males than for females, though there is a theory that believes that so much of the potion's magic is used up to keep the womb working that the working period is shortened. Either way, the fact stands – during the last four days, the male is unprotected and a pregnancy can occur if the male is engaged in sexual activity."

He glanced at Potter again and saw Potter's eyes wide and horrified, his face pasty white and one hand resting on his stomach. Snape realised that the likelihood of a Potter-Malfoy baby had suddenly increased tenfold.

He wanted to laugh hysterically at the mental image of a hugely pregnant Potter fighting the Dark Lord.

"The symptoms of male pregnancy are the same as for females," Snape said and recalled his first few months, before he'd started showing. He'd been in denial for quite a while; more than a month of morning sickness had passed and he still hadn't wanted to recognize the fact that a baby was growing inside of him. "There is morning sickness, food cravings, tingling body, tender chest, fatigue and frequent urination. Of course, it's different from pregnancy to pregnancy; one may have all of the symptoms, another a few, and yet another none. The latter is, of course, unusual."

Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice his lover's discomfort, asked with a smirk, "What symptoms did you have, _sir_?"

Considering how uncomfortable Potter had grown during his description of male pregnancy, Snape couldn't be annoyed with Malfoy's cheek.

"I had three months of morning sickness, Mr Malfoy," he said coolly. "I also had what all males who become pregnant have – a week of small pains, during which my body changed to be able to accommodate the child. Most males don't recognise this for what it is and as a healing potion will remove the pain, most don't think twice about it."

Potter stood unsteadily. "E-excuse me, I have to—"

He ran out of there. Malfoy looked after him oddly and Snape wondered how dense the boy could possibly be.

He also wondered how he was going to take the news of becoming a father so young. Potter and Malfoy were both only seventeen; grown-ups but not quite – it would be quite hard for them, especially considering the pregnant party had a mad Dark Lord after him.

Great timing to add a pregnancy to the mix, Snape thought sarcastically.

"Silence," he said to the class, who'd started to mumble as Potter had run out of there. Granger and Weasley looked worriedly after him but they didn't seem to realise the reason for Potter's sudden departure.

"But why don't they abort the kids if they don't want them?" Parkinson asked again.

"Many of them because they don't realise it until it's too late," Snape said. "Boys can't abort their children after the eighth week; after that, the magic keeping the foetus alive is too intertwined with the carrier's and the carrier would run an eighty percent risk of dying if the child was aborted."

"Was that what happened to you?" Parkinson asked with a smirk.

Snape's head snapped up. "Two weeks of detention, Miss Parkinson, and fifty points from Slytherin. I will not dignify that with an answer."

Parkinson looked shocked. Snape didn't know what she'd expected – such cheek towards any teacher would be punished and the girl had done it to her Head of House.

Snape's agitated mood affected the baby immediately; it kicked his ribs hard. Snape rested a hand on the curve of his stomach.

Of course the pregnancy hadn't been planned. He'd been in shock when he'd realised the possibility and then he'd spent two months denying it. Only when his abs disappeared to be replaced by a gentle curve did he finally accept reality. Two weeks later, he'd told his lover. His lover had been beyond excited, which weighed up for Snape's reluctance. Could they handle a baby? Wasn't he too old to give birth? Would they be good parents?

After reading a multitude of pregnancy books, he'd realised that almost all parents had thoughts like this. It didn't calm him. Instead, his lover had to assure him over and over again that they would be fine.

"No child could wish for more loving parents," his lover had told him. "This is our love child."

Snape wasn't as certain; his own father had been anything but loving and he wasn't sure he could show a child the love it deserved from a parent. Would he know how to? Could he love at all?

As his stomach had begun to grow, the baby had begun to calm him. When he had felt the first kick, he'd been close to tears – and he'd locked himself away for a day, claiming he was sick, so that no one would see him be such a mess.

"How is the child born?"

Snape snapped out of his reveries at the question. He didn't know who'd asked but he answered, "As the magical womb is attached to the rectum that is the way the child will be born. The other possibility is a so-called C-section, but it is only used when problems are anticipated or arise during the birth.

"From the seventh month on, the carrier is forced to take a variety of potions to prepare the body for as smooth a birth as possible. There have been cases where the male has gone without these potions, but the death rate of both carrier and baby is a little over sixty percent, versus births with the potions where the death rate is around five percent."

He wasn't looking forward to that part of the pregnancy. He'd been taking the potions for two weeks now but it sounded as though it would hurt and hurt a lot. Still, he'd been tortured by the Dark Lord – it couldn't possibly be worse, right?

Snape sighed. "Any other questions?"

The students glanced at each other and fidgeted. They obviously wanted to leave, most particularly Malfoy, Weasley and Granger, who were all still watching the door for Potter's return. Snape wondered how it felt to realise a pregnancy in the middle of class.

"If this is the case with a potion almost everyone uses, why aren't we told earlier about how it works on boys?" It was Granger who asked the question.

"Anyone who gets the potion from a certified Mediwitch will be told of all the potions qualities," Snape said. He added with a mutter, "Or so I'm told. However, as the potion is easy to brew, many youngsters do just that. It's far cheaper and no one asks any questions. In the old books that describe how to brew it, male pregnancy isn't mentioned because it wasn't well known at the time – especially not the fact that the Contraceptus Potion made it _possible_ rather than impossible for males to conceive."

"But why do boys use the potion to begin with?" Granger asked.

"There have been cases of spontaneous male pregnancy," Snape said. "It's something along the lines of wish-magic; if one or both of the males want a child, or for some reason think about certain things, wish-magic can make a pregnancy happen. Sometimes, it's been the thought of not wanting to become pregnant that has made it happen, simply because the thought had to do with a child. Wish-magic isn't safe magic. As such, boys too need to use contraceptives."

"Oh," was all Granger said. Snape supposed there hadn't been much about it in the books she'd no doubt ploughed through before the lesson.

"If there aren't any further questions," Snape said with another sigh, "class is dismissed."

The students didn't need to be told twice; they collected their quills and parchments as quickly as they could and hurried out of there.

Snape stood uncomfortably, stretching his legs and his back. Then he quickly waddled over to the bathroom to relieve himself. The baby turned and kicked within him.

"That went pretty well, didn't it?" Snape muttered to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He rubbed a hand over his stomach; the baby moved within him. Then he glanced at the door and smirked slightly. "And mark my words, there will be a Potter-Malfoy baby born here within seven months."

- - -

_Continued in chapter two__:  
Harry Potter: That Thing Called Consequence_

- - -

Go to my website for the credits, as I can't link here.

**Author's notes: **Bored at work, thought I'd write this. I hope you enjoyed.

This story is an entry in the Harry Potter Mpreg Fuh-Q-Fest Wave 5 (groups./group/HarryPotterMpreg):

**Fqf 5, challenge 4:** "A Wizard Professor gives his class a lesson on advanced sex-education, including an explanation of Wizard pregnancies. He himself is very visibly pregnant. How does the lesson go, and how does he handle the class?"


	2. Harry: That Thing Called Consequence

**Title:** Advanced Sex-Education  
**Author: **Cosmic

**Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail dot com  
**Website: **cosmicuniverse . net  
**Livejounal:** bananacosmicgirl . livejournal . com

**Parts:** 3  
**Rating: **PG(-13)  
**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Severus/unknown

**Warnings: **Mpreg, slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta:** Anne

**Summary:** Harry deals with the consequences of that Advanced Sex-Education lesson.

**Author's notes:** Decided to continue this. Now betaed, thank you Anne, the world's fastest beta! There is one more part after this one. Enjoy, and comments are lovely.

- - -

**Advanced Sex-Education**

By Cosmic

- - -

**Advanced Sex-Education 2****:  
Harry Potter: That Thing Called Consequence**

- - -

Pregnant.

Never mind that boys couldn't possibly become pregnant.

Harry wiped his mouth. He'd just thrown up his entire lunch into the toilet and he was mostly just glad he'd had the time to run to the bathroom before it all came up.

Leaning back against the wall, Harry tried to erase Snape's words – and the look of the now hugely pregnant Snape – out of his mind. He didn't want to hear all about how the Contraceptus Potion worked to stop pregnancies for girls, while it made pregnancy possible for boys. He didn't want the image of a pregnant Snape in his head because he knew that that would be what he'd look like in six months.

He'd look like a whale. Harry shuddered but both his hands moved to his abdomen and he tried, once more, to wrap his mind around the idea of a small, living thing inside of him. He couldn't begin to fathom it – and even less could he understand the idea that he'd be a parent soon.

He and Draco Malfoy.

Harry sighed deeply at the thought and shook his head. Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend – on and off boyfriend, should probably be added considering how bad the two were at making up their minds – and since Harry had never had sex with anyone else, he was also the baby's father.

Draco Malfoy, a father? Harry almost laughed at the thought. That wasn't going to happen. Malfoy was a good fuck but though Harry sometimes fancied himself in love with the blond git, he was _not_ father material. He wasn't even long-term material.

Just like that, Harry realised he'd have to break it off with Malfoy – and this time without there ever being a chance to get it 'on' again.

Then came the trouble of the pregnancy. Harry would go through the entire thing while at Hogwarts, if he was about two months along as he suspected. He recalled getting the stomach ache Snape had spoken about, and the other symptoms, and it had all started about two months ago, after Malfoy had made an impromptu visit to the Dursleys' and all but kidnapped him.

Going through the pregnancy without showing it to Malfoy, without making him suspicious? It was probably a ludicrous idea but Harry knew he had to.

Harry sighed again and stood, swaying only slightly on his feet. With a flick of his wand he made his mouth feel fresh once more. It was a handy spell and he'd learned it by heart after a few days of being sick every morning.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Where'd you go? You just disappeared after class," Ron said. Then, with a concerned look, he asked, "You all right?"

Harry's stomach had settled once more, though he knew he was far from all right. He shot Ron a grin that he hoped was enough. "I'm fine."

Ron considered this for a second, but accepted Harry's words. He grinned instead. "Wasn't that a fabulous class? Snape looks like a stranded walrus or something. And standing there, teaching us about the Contraceptus Potion – it's rich, considering it's what got _him_ into his _situation_."

"Did you know?" Harry asked carefully. "Did you know the Contraceptus Potion works that way on boys?"

"Oh, of course," Ron said. "With our genes and ability to make offspring, Mum has always made a point of us knowing that kind of stuff. Why? You didn't know?"

Harry shook his head as they headed down the corridor towards Charms.

"Well," said Ron, "now you know. Men can have babies – so if you feel like fattening up for nine months and squeezing a kid out your behind, all you have to do is drink the Contraceptus Potion and spread yourself for some guy."

Ron laughed heartily at his own words. Harry tried to chuckle along.

"Oh," Ron said, "it's good for the gay wizards to know. They have just as much right to have a baby, you know? But it's not for us. Neither one of us is going to get fat like Snape and squeeze out a little screaming, red thing into the world."

"Uh," Harry said and he tried to laugh along once more. He winced at how fake it sounded and the wince grew deeper when Ron suddenly stopped.

"Harry? You okay, mate?"

"I'm—" Harry said and he felt his stomach start rolling once more. "I'm—"

Ron was starting to look very suspicious. "You haven't taken that Potion, have you Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked from side to side. "I—"

"And even if you had, you've never been with a guy, right?" Ron continued and he had a look that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry stammered an incoherent answer.

"And even if you had done both those things, you are aware of the way the potion works so that if you had the stomach ache and the other symptoms, you'd know you're pregnant. Right?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harry?"

Ron didn't sound angry, merely a bit desperate, his voice reaching a high pitch.

Harry let out a sigh and looked at the ground.

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh sweet Merlin. Harry, how could you not—"

"I haven't grown up in this world, Ron. I don't know everything," Harry said quietly.

Ron sighed and pinched his nose. "How far along are you?"

"A bit over two months, I'm guessing," said Harry.

"And who is the father?" Ron asked.

Harry winced again. "I can't tell you, not here. I'll tell you when we're in private but please— can we just have this conversation later on, some place else?"

Ron looked around. There were students passing by on their way to class, though none took any real notice of Harry and Ron, standing in the middle of the hallway looking very serious.

Ron nodded, with another small sigh. "All right, later on. Once classes are over. We'll find a classroom or something – and then you'll tell me everything."

- - -

As the sun set beyond the Forbidden Forrest, Harry fidgeted in front of his friends. Ron had convinced him to tell Hermione immediately as well and Harry figured it was for the best – if he was to survive this pregnancy and survive it without Malfoy finding out, he'd definitely need allies. His best friends seemed like a good option.

Hermione was looking between the two of them. "I suppose there's a reason why we're sitting in an old teachers' lounge, so why don't we start talking?"

Harry sighed and looked at the floor. He wondered how to start, which part to start explaining to Hermione. Should he start with Snape's class, or with the so-called kidnapping Malfoy had done in the middle of summer?

His mouth decided for him. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione was quiet for a second and then she said, "Oh."

Wanting to crawl out of his own skin, Harry continued to fidget.

After another few but very long moments had passed, Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

Another sigh and then, "I realised when every single symptom Snape said during the class today fit on me. The morning sickness, the stomach ache, the— everything."

"You haven't tested yourself?" Hermione asked.

Harry was about to say that it wasn't necessary, but he stopped himself. Perhaps it _was_ all in his imagination. Perhaps he had just gotten the flu – for two months, a voice in him asked but Harry ignored it pointedly – and perhaps it had just been a regular stomach ache. Perhaps the potion hadn't worked on him.

"No," he said.

"Well then," Hermione said and stood up, "we need to check that it's actually true before panicking, don't we?"

She walked over to him and took her wand out. "Pull your shirt up and lean back."

Harry did as he was told. He closed his eyes and wished hard for it not to be true; for him not to be pregnant. He couldn't have a baby now! Voldemort hunted him and how would that look – a hugely pregnant Harry, facing off with the Dark Lord? Oh yes, perhaps Voldemort would fall over and die from laughing so hard.

"Uh, Harry?"

Hermione's voice woke him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes. Right in front of his belly was a shimmering, live version of what was going on inside of him. Harry didn't know what the things were exactly, but he supposed it was his stomach – his liver, his kidneys, his intestines and everything else that made his body work.

And then there was a small sack.

Hermione was bent before the small, magic image of the sack and she squinted, trying to see better.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" asked Harry and there was a lump in his throat that made him feel as though he was going to cry.

Hermione nodded absently. "Yes. About ten weeks along, could that be right?"

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes."

Hermione looked up at him, eyes warm and understanding. "I suppose congratulations aren't in order?"

Harry simply sighed.

- - -

A week had passed since Hermione had confirmed the news. They had sat silently together for several minutes, and then they had both made him tell them who the baby's other father was. Neither one acted too terribly surprised when he told them it was Malfoy; both had suspected that something had been going on between the two.

Harry now hunched over the toilet once more, as he always seemed to in the morning. Sometimes, the nausea would hit him in the afternoons and evenings as well and Harry didn't think the term 'morning sickness' was all that accurate. Hermione and Ron got to cover for him as he ran to the bathroom. They were worryingly good at lying.

Harry had avoided Malfoy for the week. All he had to do was break things off with Malfoy, but it wasn't that easy. Malfoys got what they wanted and they kept it for as long as they wanted it.

In the end, Harry had no choice but to face him, when Malfoy pulled him into a broom closet after the last class of the day.

Malfoy pressed Harry up against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Playing hard to get, hm?" asked Malfoy as he rubbed himself against Harry. Harry gasped; it felt so good and so natural to feel the hard planes of Malfoy's body against his own. He felt Malfoy's hardness rub against him and felt himself begin to swell as well.

"I've been—busy," Harry gasped as Malfoy's hands travelled in under his shirt.

Malfoy sneered at him. "You're never too busy for a Malfoy." Then his hands plunged beneath the waist of Harry's pants and he grabbed Harry with a strong fist. Harry's breath caught and he fought to stay on his feet as the sensations of Malfoy's talented hand threatened to overwhelm him. The battle was lost and Harry's mind gave up, allowing his body to take over – one last time.

- - -

"What do you mean over?"

Malfoy looked wholly confused at Harry's words.

"Over, Malfoy," sighed Harry. "I can't do this anymore. I just— it's great sex, but I want something else."

"Some lovey-dovey relationship with some little sweet girl that you can do the two point three kids and the picket fence with?" Malfoy sneered at him, his eyes suddenly hard and cold.

"I—"

"Well, fine," said Malfoy. "It's not like this meant anything anyway. You were a good shag, but there are others who are better."

Malfoy's words cut into Harry like a sharp knife and he only barely kept from wincing. It wouldn't do to show Malfoy that his words actually had an impact on Harry. It wouldn't do to make Malfoy realise that sometimes, Harry thought he might be in love with Malfoy. Malfoy would never understand anyway, and even if he against all odds did, Malfoy would never, ever want to become a father at age seventeen.

"Good," Harry said, and he buttoned the last of his robes. "Then we're agreed. This ends here."

Malfoy shrugged, the image of indifference. "I don't care."

"Good."

"Good."

And Harry left. He blamed the lump in his throat and the wish to cry on pregnancy hormones.

- - -

He'd broken it off with Malfoy just in time, Harry realised a little over a week later, when he noticed the slight swell of his stomach. He'd already gained weight and Harry wondered just how big he'd be by the end of the pregnancy. He grimaced at the thought.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Hermione's Head Girl rooms. Harry lay shirtless on the couch and Hermione had a thick book on pregnancy flipped open on the small glass table in front of the fire. She pointed her wand and uttered a spell, and the shimmering image of Harry's intestines appeared above his stomach.

"It's growing as it should," Hermione said as she compared the shimmering image with the pictures in her book.

Harry squinted at the blurry shimmer. "How can you even tell there's anything in there?"

"Oh, don't you see? Here is the head – and that'll be the feet," Hermione replied and pointed at a tiny figure. Harry still only saw a blur and with a sigh, he lay back.

"How is the morning sickness?" asked Hermione after ending the spell. "Suffering any other symptoms?"

"Still the morning sickness," Harry said and rubbed his eyes. "I'm pretty tired too. And my spells don't work as well as they should."

Hermione shook her head. "In the beginning of your pregnancy, your body needs so much magic to sustain the baby and create the womb, that your casting will suffer. In the middle of the second trimester, or a bit later, your magic will have levelled out once more and you may experience that your spells are even more powerful than before."

"Oh," said Harry.

He was immensely thankful for Hermione's thirst for knowledge and her near photographic memory. She'd brew the potions he needed to sustain the pregnancy and she already examined him once a week. She had however warned him that if problems arose, she would not be enough. She could not replace a trained Healer and she had no experience whatsoever of the birth or what to do if complications arose before that.

As Harry didn't want to bring anyone else in on the secret, he told Hermione she would be enough. He hoped she would.

He sighed. "I've also begun showing a tad, as you can see," he said. It wasn't much, he knew, but soon enough it would be. "I'll need hiding spells soon."

At this, Ron nodded. "I've been going through the books Hermione gave me," he said. "There are two or three that seem useable; the rest I think would be bad for the— the baby."

Ron stumbled over the last word; he still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Harry was pregnant. Harry couldn't blame him; he was still trying to come to grips with it himself. For him it was more real, though; his body changed and he could feel it. He could feel an odd warmth of the baby: he felt that his spells weren't as strong as they should be. He threw up almost every morning. The truth stared him so blankly in the face that he couldn't ignore it, couldn't not believe it.

Hermione squeezed his hand. Her eyes were warm and sympathetic.

"We'll get through this, Harry," she assured him.

Ron sat down heavily on the couch. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. We'll get through it."

"Somehow," Harry said thickly.

"Somehow," Ron agreed and smiled slightly.

"Somehow," Hermione said and closed her book with a thud.

Harry swallowed and nodded and tried not to think about the fact that in six months, he'd have a little Potter-Malfoy baby to take care of.

- - -

_To be concluded__ in:  
Draco Malfoy: Better Late Than Never_

- - -

**Author's notes:** Hope you enjoyed. Cookies to anyone who reviews! The final chapter will be coming up.


	3. Draco: Better Late Than Never

**Title:** Advanced Sex-Education  
**Author: **Cosmic

**Email: **bananacosmicgirl at hotmail dot com  
**Website: **cosmicuniverse . net

**Parts:** 3  
**Rating: **PG(-13)  
**Characters: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Severus/unknown

**Warnings: **Mpreg, slash

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Beta:** Anne

**Summary:** Draco knows Harry's been hiding something from him and decides to find out what that something is.

**Author's notes:** Thank you to my lovely beta Anne, the world's fastest beta! Enjoy, and comments are lovely. This is the final part.

- - -

**Advanced Sex-Education**

By Cosmic

- - -

**Advanced Sex****-Education 3:  
Draco Malfoy: Better late than never**

**- - -**

Draco Malfoy had never taken too lightly to being dumped. He had also never taken too lightly to being lied to, although that happened more frequently, being part of the Slytherin house of sometimes overly-ambitious people. But most of all, Draco Malfoy did not take lightly to being both lied to and dumped.

Apparently, Harry Potter hadn't gotten the memo.

Draco knew perfectly well that Harry – Potter! he insisted, because 'Harry' was way too informal – was lying to him. He hadn't figured out why, or about what, but for some reason, the lying had led to Potter breaking it off with Draco. And although almost six months had passed since that had happened, Draco couldn't let it go.

He had tried, in his sneakiest ways, to find out what was going on. He'd tried to bribe the house elves, put up Listeners by the Gryffindor portrait – yes, he knew where it was and yes, they had been removed within ten minutes – and he'd even tried asking one of the Gryffindors. None of it had worked – the Gryffindor he'd asked had looked as though he was about to pee his pants, and Draco had let him go.

He'd also tried, as inconspicuously as he could, to get some alone-time with The Golden Boy. Staying behind in class when Potter seemed to, hanging out in corridors waiting for him, trying to catch his attention during meals. But Potter seemed to be constantly surrounded by Granger and the Weasel – Draco had noted that they even seemed to carry the books for Potter these days. Draco rolled his eyes – The Golden Boy mustn't overexert himself.

"Draco—hello," said Pansy and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Draco glanced at her, an eyebrow raised in a bored question. "Yes?"

"You seem a million miles away," Pansy said. She took a bite of her dinner. "Dreaming of strangling Potter?"

Strangling. Now there was one kinky thing they had never tried, although they had tried a lot. Draco felt the familiar stir in his groin at the thought – no matter what he had said, Potter had been the best shag he'd ever had.

Pansy smirked. "Or is it a whole other kind of dream?"

"Stuff it," Draco said, but without any real feeling behind it. Pansy had suspected strongly that Draco had shagged Potter, and he had never found any reason to dispel the idea. Other than the Dark Lord's wrath, of course – but Pansy would hardly write her parents to tell them.

"You really should tell him, you know," Pansy said.

"And what might it be that I should tell him?" Draco drawled.

"That you're in love with him, of course," Pansy grinned.

"I'm not," Draco said, but he couldn't take his eyes off Potter, sitting between his two best friends at the Gryffindor table. He looked – glowing. But tired, Draco amended, Potter certainly looked tired. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and his skin looked rather pale. Had he gotten sick?

Pansy smiled, softer this time. "Are too."

- - -

The Dark Lord killed and tortured, and would be trying to take over the Ministry of Magic shortly. Draco knew that it was now only a matter of time before the war came to Hogwarts. Would his father ask him to fight? Draco knew many of the Slytherins who were set on refusing – they did not believe in the war, or the expulsion of mudbloods. Draco, who had been brought up with the idea that mudbloods were foul and filthy, had yet to quite embrace the idea that they were not, but he was getting there. After all, even their Head of House, Snape, was a mudblood – and he was a true Slytherin, and Draco admired him.

But none of that filled Draco's mind quite as much as Potter did. Potter looked more and more tired every time Draco saw him, and seemed sometimes to be falling asleep on his feet in class. Granger had had to save him more than once in Potions, when he had nearly added a dangerous ingredient to some potion.

Because of this, Draco decided to step up his game. Perhaps it was time, as Pansy had said, to tell Potter about his feelings, such as they may be. He could not quite put his fingers on how he felt.

He had asked Professor Snape to hold Potter after class.

"And why might I do this?" asked Professor Snape. He cradled his black haired baby, a little boy, all the while. The baby fussed, and Draco thought the sound of the crying was rather like a light version of the Cruciatus curse – it gave him an immediate headache and a wish to leave.

"I need to talk to him, sir," Draco said.

"Couldn't you just ask to speak to him?" Professor Snape asked coolly. "You seemed to be getting on quite well a while ago."

"That was six months ago," Draco said. "He hasn't talked to me since – and he's always flanked by his goons – Granger and Weasley."

"Six months?" asked Professor Snape, in a voice nearly interested. "Huh. Must be time any day."

"Excuse me, sir?" Draco asked, not understanding in the slightest what Professor Snape was saying.

Professor Snape conjured a bottle for the baby and placed it to his mouth. Immediately, the boy started sucking, closing his eyes and looking content. With the noise of the screaming gone, it looked rather sweet.

"You're a bright student, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said. "But sometimes, you're not very good at adding two and two together."

Draco stared blankly at him. "What?"

"I'll keep him after class tomorrow, alone, without his 'goons'," Professor Snape said. "Good night."

Now, it was that class and it was nearly over. Draco had finished his potion ahead of time and could spend his time watching Harry. He seemed to be in pain – every now and then, he would twitch, his hand going to his stomach, bending forward slightly. It looked like a rather severe bellyache.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Harry raised his arm.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"May I—leave?" Potter asked. He offered no other explanation.

Professor Snape didn't look impressed. "No. You're staying after class, I wish to have a word with you."

"But—"

"Continue with your potion, Mr. Potter, or house points will be taken."

Potter's face fell and Draco almost felt guilty. He wondered where Potter wanted to go – perhaps to Madame Pomfrey, to get something for that bellyache.

The bell rang and the students left as quickly as they could. Only Draco, Potter, Granger and Weasley lagged behind.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger – you are excused," Professor Snape said.

"But—"

"Points, Miss Granger, will be taken if you don't leave."

Draco noted the desperate look Potter sent Granger and Weasley. Granger mouthed something that Draco didn't catch, and then they left, leaving a twitching, pale and – sweating? Potter behind.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Potter asked Professor Snape.

"Not me, him," Professor Snape said. He stood. "If you'll excuse me, my son needs to be changed."

The baby, who slept in a carrier next to Professor Snape's desk, didn't look as though he needed to be changed, but Professor Snape left with his child. Draco and Potter were alone.

"You look like you don't want to be here," Draco said, walking closer to Potter.

"I—I," stammered Potter.

"Do I scare you or something?" Draco asked.

Potter shook his head. Draco saw the hand by his belly, tightly fisted. "I just—I have to go—"

Draco blocked his way out. "No, you don't. We need to talk first."

"Draco, not now—please," Potter said.

Potter had never begged before.

"Harry – what's wrong?" Draco asked and before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched Harry's cheek.

Harry hissed suddenly, sinking to the floor with one arm around his stomach. Draco kneeled before him.

"Harry?" he asked. "Harry, come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"Get Hermione – please," Harry said softly, looking up at him through pain-filled eyes.

Draco decided that it was best to do as asked. Whatever was wrong with Harry, he could not help him. He stood and walked to the door to go search for Granger, but did not have to go a step further – both Granger and Weasley stood right outside the door, waiting.

"Harry!" Granger exclaimed, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked desperately at Draco, then at Granger. "I think—I think it's time."

"Time?" Draco asked. "Time for what?"

Granger shot him a look, but didn't say. She helped Harry to his feet. "Come on, it's not far – let's go."

Weasley came to Harry's side as well, helping him stay upright. Draco followed in silence, listening to Harry's heavy breathing and Granger's constant stream of encouragements. They walked up the stairs to ground level – the stairs took forever to get up – and continued to the second floor. Draco felt certain they were on the way to the Infirmary, when the trio suddenly walked down one of the unused corridors instead, and with a password, they opened the door to an old classroom.

Granger was about to shut the door in his face when Draco set his foot between the door and its frame.

"I don't think so," Draco said. "You're letting me in."

"No," Granger said. "He doesn't want you here."

"I can't leave him like this!" Draco exclaimed.

As if to punctuate his words, Potter chose that moment to scream in pain. Granger forgot about Draco and ran to his side, and Draco entered, closing the door behind him.

He found a room that looked nothing like the unused classroom he had been expecting, but everything like a hospital room at St Mungo's. A single bed with white sheets stood in the middle of the room, and stacks of books – all on healing, Draco realised – filled the floor as well as a small bookcase.

"What is this?" Draco asked. "Is he dying?"

Weasley shot him a scorching glare but didn't say anything. He helped Harry to the bed and sat him down, using _accio _to get a wet towel for Harry's forehead.

Granger performed some sort of spell, and muttered, "Yes, definitely time."

She looked at Draco for a moment before stalking over to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into one of the corners.

"We've been working very hard to keep this from you," she said. "Harry didn't want you to know – he still doesn't. I have half a mind to expel you from this room, but I have a feeling it won't stop you now that you've seen this much. So, please just stay quiet and if you want to do anything, act as support to him. Try not to be grossed out, and if I hear one obscenity from you, I will send you flying through the window, understood?"

Draco stared at her. "I didn't understand half of that, but sure."

"Good. Now, stay here until you feel okay to be supportive."

She returned to Harry, and Draco wanted to run to his side immediately. He still appeared to be in a great deal of pain, twisting and turning awkwardly. Was he dying? When Draco had finally started to realise what he felt for Harry, would he have to die?

But then, just as Draco was about to go to him, Granger did a spell. All of a sudden, Harry's stomach swelled. Like a huge tumour, it grew and grew in size, stretching Harry's shirt until it tore, exposing skin pulled taut and a bellybutton poking out.

And Draco knew, because he'd seen Professor Snape, and enough pictures of pregnant women.

His lover was pregnant.

And obviously in labour.

And he had gone through great lengths for Draco never to find out.

Draco felt sick.

Harry had had time, obviously, to get used to the idea of a child – now Draco would only have minutes, possibly hours, until he was a father? How could he do this to him? What did Harry expect him to feel?

But then, he didn't expect him to feel anything, did he? Harry had kept it from him, knowing that Draco would be disgusted and not want to be a teenage father. He'd just turned eighteen! Of course, most wizards and witches did reproduce rather soon after finishing school – though his parents were an exception to that rule – and they would be finishing in a month or so. But graduating with an infant tying him down? He had planned to travel – preferably as far away from the Dark Lord as possible, using some Potion scholarship as an excuse, or something like that. He had certainly _not_ been planning on being a father – if he was to be a father at all. He didn't really see himself as one.

That would have to change, obviously, as Harry screamed bloody murder before him. Granger had transformed the bed a bit and Harry was in a sort of sitting position, his back and arse towards Granger and Draco. He was leaning forward, his fists white and what little could be seen of his face ashen.

"_As the magical womb is attached to the rectum that is the way the child will be born. The other possibility is a so-called C-section, but it is only used when problems are anticipated or arise during the birth._"

Draco recalled suddenly the words of Professor Snape, from the sex-ed class that he'd held back in October. With sudden clarity, he remembered the whole lesson – and how Harry had run out of there. Soon after, he'd broken it off with Draco, making Draco rather confused, as he'd thought they'd had a good thing going.

If Harry had been pregnant at the time, and had just found out – had he found out because he recognised the symptoms Professor Snape had described? Was that why he had run out of the classroom? Was that the reason for their sudden, permanent break-up?

Harry screamed and Draco looked up. Granger sat at Harry's bottom, studying him in a way that Draco was sure would have made Harry blush beet red, had he not been in such pain.

"_From the seventh month and on, the carrier is forced to take a variety of potions to prepare the body for as smooth a birth as possible. There have been cases where the male has gone without these potions, but the death rate of both carrier and baby is a little over sixty percent, versus births with the potions where the death rate is around five percent."_

Draco hoped to Merlin that Granger had been able to get those potions for Harry. But what if she hadn't? Was Draco about to lose the best thing he'd ever had, without ever really having it?

It tore at his heart to hear Harry grunt and scream, panting hard. Draco could only see the hint of his large stomach, bulging out, looking completely unnatural because Draco had only ever seen the flat, muscled planes of Harry's belly. And he hadn't seen anything else in the months that had passed either – Harry had obviously used some sort of spell to hide it, lest the whole school – the whole Wizarding World – would have known about it.

"Come on, Harry, keep at it," he heard Granger say, "just breathe. Try to remember those breathing exercises we've been doing."

Breathing exercises. Draco felt a sudden flash of jealousy – why hadn't he been allowed to take part in this? Why had he been left out, without so much as an option to say yes or no?

Because it would have hurt him too much if you'd said no.

And you would have.

He answered the questions by himself, and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the thoughts away. They wouldn't leave him – he knew himself far too well. He'd have laughed in Harry's face upon seeing a slightly bulging tummy beneath those worn robes of his. He'd have called Harry a girl, easy, a wimp, told him that the baby wasn't his.

Oddly, none of those things occurred to Draco to say now. Harry might be pregnant – giving birth – but he was no girl. As far as Draco knew, he'd never been with anyone but Draco, which made him anything but easy, and it also made it perfectly clear that the baby that would soon enter the world was definitely his. And considering how hard Harry now screamed, the pain he was going through, he was most certainly not a wimp.

The room silenced for a few moments as Harry collected enough air to scream again, and Draco had to assume that Granger had sound-proofed the room, because otherwise every person in Hogwarts should be able to hear those screams.

"Are you going to get over here to see your baby be born?"

Draco looked up and found Granger watching him. The brown eyes were kind, but challenging. She wanted him to prove himself as something other than the pathetic Slytherin she saw. Wanted him to be there for Harry when Harry really needed him.

And Draco realised that he wanted to be there for Harry – and their baby.

He might not have forgiven Harry for not telling him, for going through this alone without giving Draco a choice, but for now, it would have to be put aside. Even if Granger had given Harry those potions, there was still a five percent mortality rate – and Draco would _not_ have Harry die on him now that Draco had finally realised that he loved the stupid prick.

His steps were shaky and he was fairly certain that his face was grey, but he made his way over to Harry. Weasley stood on Harry's other side, supporting, telling Harry how to breathe, and being Granger's aide all the while.

Harry panted, screamed, and at first did not seem aware at all that Draco was there. Then Draco took Harry's hand in his and squeezed, and Harry opened his eyes briefly, his eyes not wide but shocked nonetheless.

"Draco?"

"Yeah. Hi. It's nice to see you."

Harry grunted, and Draco felt Harry's arm shake beneath his hand. Harry bit his lip, obviously trying not to scream.

"You're not supposed—to be here," Harry panted.

"Yeah, well, I don't usually do what people tell me to," Draco said. "So, we're having a baby?"

He held a conversational tone, almost as though he was talking about the weather, but he hoped his eyes showed his love.

"It—would seem that way," Harry said.

"That's good to know," Draco said.

Then Harry screamed again, his entire body shaking. Draco leaned forward and kissed his forehead and for a moment, the lines on Harry's face relaxed, just a little bit.

"Harry, it's time, time to push," Hermione said. "When the next one comes around, I want you to push, okay?"

Harry grunted his response. He glanced up at Draco briefly.

"Glad you're here."

"Glad to be here," Draco said.

Then he held on, as Harry nearly crushed his hand, and the Potter-Malfoy son was born.

- - -

_The end_

- - -

**Author's notes:** Reviews are rewarded with cookies! I hope you enjoyed; I doubt there'll be any more now.


End file.
